In recent years, patients with Alzheimer's disease (one type of senile dementia) or a psychological disorder have been increased. For the patients, a means for operating various devices to be controlled (for example, a word processor or a vehicle unit) using a brain wave signal has been explored (for example, refer to Non-Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 1).